


Дела постельные

by YellowClown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Пингвин всегда в постели был бревном, но ещё ни разу не засыпал в процессе... До этого момента.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Повседневность как она есть, с мелкими ссорами. По заявке про асексуального Пингвина.

С Пингвином всегда были проблемы. Даже если Гордону удавалось затащить его в постель, он проявлял вовсе не птичью стойкость и никак не желал возбуждаться, что изрядно действовало на нервы. Но если это затруднение получалось преодолеть, перед ними обоими — хотя больше перед Джимом, чем перед Освальдом, тому-то явно плевать было, — вставало иное препятствие.

В постели Пингвин был бревном. Абсолютным.

В принципе, это было логично — ему и так за самостоятельное перемещение в пространстве и за выдержку медаль можно было бы дать, не будь он таким... таким Пингвином. Так что куда уж ему вертеться на кровати — особенно учитывая, что инициатором всех этих дел в горизонтальной плоскости был Гордон. Сам захотел — сам отдувайся, как говорится.

Но в этот раз Гордона просто выморозило: он привык к древоподобному поведению Пингвина в спальне — но, как казалось Джиму, засыпать в процессе было уже чересчур.

Мысль, что это могло произойти по его собственной вине, Джимом удачно отбрасывалась, поэтому все упрёки тут же полетели в лоб Пингвину.

— Ты. Заснул, — раздельно и очень недовольно процедил Гордон.

Пингвин поморщил крючковатый нос и, улыбнувшись одними губами — к слову, выглядело это весьма неприятно, так что, будь на месте Гордона кто-нибудь другой, у него бы уже яйца поджались, — довольно произнёс, глядя Джиму прямо в глаза:

— И мне спалось очень хорошо. Спасибо, что не разбудил.

Голос его был наигранно-сладким, и Гордону даже стало как-то не по себе. Пингвин взял со спинки кровати свои брюки и печально добавил:

— Помялись.

— Тебя даже одежда интересует больше? Серьёзно? — напомнил о себе Гордон, и Пингвин снова перевёл взгляд на него:

— А я тебе с самого начала это говорил.

— Отношений без секса не бывает, — скрипнул зубами Гордон и повёл плечами. Он одеваться пока что не планировал — но и на утреннее «хоть что-то» не надеялся, ибо иллюзиями не страдал. По правде говоря, Гордона действительно бесило, что он даже пару книжек прочёл — о том, что делать с такими вот... важными птицами. И прочёл безрезультатно, как оказалось.

Пингвин — с его отсутствием иного интереса к кровати, кроме спального — являлся большой неуклюжей проблемой. И Гордон был уверен, что это всё его тараканы виноваты. Но разогнать тараканов уже сколько раз не получалось...

— Ну, меня в принципе устраивали наши предыдущие отношения, — подметил Пингвин резонно (как он сам явно думал). И, морщась, начал надевать брюки. 

Гордон хмыкнул:

— Те, когда я приходил к тебе, ты приходил ко мне...

— Вот последнего что-то не припомню...

— Ты приходил ко мне, — повторил Гордон с нажимом, — и я метался между желанием прибить тебя или принять твою помощь... — Пингвин встал с кровати, натянул брюки на тощий зад и снова поморщился. — Видимо, такие отношения тебя устраивали больше?

Пингвин неторопливо застегнул брюки, придирчиво оглядел себя — и, удовлетворившись увиденным, приступил к надеванию рубашки. Цыкнул в ответ на слова Гордона, вздохнул — и ответил, снова криво улыбнувшись:

— Да, но и от парочки походов в бар — таких, с поцелуями — отказываться тоже не хотелось бы.

Гордон закатил глаза и молча упал обратно на подушку, продолжая сверлить Пингвина взглядом.

— Видишь ли, Джим, — сощурился тот всё ещё неприятно, застёгивая верхнюю пуговицу, и взялся за измявшийся галстук-бабочку, — я много раз говорил, что меня не интересуют дела постельные. Это тебе было надо, — он завязал галстук, — не мне. Так что все твои претензии яйца выеденного не стоят.

— Твоего яйца, видимо.

Пингвин тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза — даже не театрально. Потом покачал пальцем, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ткнуть им в Гордона:

— Плохой каламбур. Даже не пытайся шутить, ты не создан для этого, — и улыбнулся снова — то ли ободряюще, то ли угрожающе.

В отличие от Гордона, настроение у него было просто великолепное.

— Может... Может, — выдохнул Джим, следя, как Пингвин натягивает жилет, а потом пиджак, — тебе таблетки какие попить?

Пингвин резко дёрнулся, отвернулся и, потеребив пуговицы жилета, обиженно пробубнил:

— Сам таблеток попей. С крысиным ядом.

— Крысиный яд содержит в себе рвотное средство, им нельзя убить, — фыркнул Гордон. Хоть где-то забавные факты Нигмы пригодились — надо же, кто бы мог подумать.

— Ну хоть проблюёшься, главное — чтобы не около меня, — пробормотал Пингвин и начал завязывать шнурки ботинок.

Гордон смотрел на его долгие безуспешные попытки справиться со шнурками — и, в принципе, понимал, почему Пингвин всё время был бревном... Но от этого понимания злость и обида никуда не испарились, и в том-то и была проблема.

Проблема даже побольше, чем тот факт, что, похоже, Барбара сильно льстила Гордону, когда жила с ним. Ибо Гордон начинал понемногу чувствовать себя неполноценным, ей-богу!.. Ну серьёзно, что могло быть проще, чем переспать с мужиком? Даже ума особого не надо!

А хрен там плавал, если вроде как твой мужик клал большой и толстый на все твои поползновения.

Гордону чисто по-человечески было жаль потраченных усилий, а Пингвин... Его, похоже, действительно больше заботила одежда — в которой он и правда хорошо выглядел, Гордон не мог отрицать.

Пингвин нашёл свой зонтик где-то на подоконнике, любовно погладил его — Гордон бы предпочёл, чтобы он так кое-что другое гладил, — повёл острыми плечами и подошёл к двери. Которая, правда, распахнулась сама собой.

Лежавший в тумбочке пистолет Гордона моментально оказался вместе с ним под одеялом. И в боевом положении. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло в принципе — поэтому внезапно заглянувший на огонёк Харви, увидев Гордона в постели, а Пингвина рядом с ним, только и успел, что произнести прокуренным голосом:

— Какого хре... — прежде чем Пингвин, почти бесшумно выскочив сбоку, отправил его в отключку ударом рукоятки зонта.

Гордон соскочил с кровати и, стоя над бессознательным телом коллеги, тихо прошипел:

— Ты что творишь?!

Пингвин посмотрел на него с невыразимой скукой на лице и поджал губы:

— Ещё спасибо скажешь.

Гордон наклонился немного — и поморщился: от Харви явно несло перегаром. Хотя он вроде бы совсем недавно был на работе. Когда именно Харви напился — ещё во время перекладывания и переписывания рабочих бумажек или непосредственно перед походом в квартиру Джима — вопрос, конечно, хороший... вот только искать на него ответ Пингвин, похоже, явно не собирался. 

— Хорошего вечера, детектив, — последнее слово он процедил многозначительно — и, подмигнув Гордону, выскользнул в открытую дверь. 

Тот устало проводил Пингвина взглядом — и ладонь его срослась с лицом. Проблемы наваливались, как снежный ком, и пьяный Харви представлял собой одну из наименьших.

А вот что делать с Пингвином — Гордона действительно заботило. Потому что, честно говоря, он уже начал выгорать с этими «отношениями». Быть может, стоило попытаться вновь найти себе партнёра с вагиной между ног... вполне может быть, да.

Но пока что нужно было придумать, как объяснить всё Харви. Если он, конечно, вспомнит — а вот вероятность этого была крайне мала.


End file.
